


she's a dancer

by WattStalf



Series: Problematic OTP [3]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Handcuffs, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Strip Tease, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, eddie is underage, oldass prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally offers to do a private performance for Eddie, but neglects to mention that she's invited Hollis along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's a dancer

**Author's Note:**

> An old prompt on the kinkmeme requesting Sally doing a striptease for these two. I feel like the prompt might have mentioned bondage at some point, so handcuffs, idk.

Eddie couldn't believe his luck, and if Sally wasn't right there, waiting for him, he might have pinched himself. But he didn't want her thinking he was that much of a loser and changing her mind about this so he retrained himself and followed her down the hall.

“It's just been such a long time since I've really gotten to perform for anyone,” she said. “Crime fighting is nice and all, but nothing beats dancing for an actual audience when you're in the mood for it, and something tells me you're going to make a very good audience.”

She knew the way he looked at her; he never bothered to hide the fact that he was looking. He was younger than her, sure, and everyone treated him like a kid, but he had always been determined to prove to Sally that that was not the case and that he wanted her as a man. Now all of that attention seemed to be paying off because she had approached him with an offer that he could not refuse.

She had been a burlesque dancer before she had been the Silk Spectre and she had told him, very bluntly, that she missed doing it and that she'd like to do a little show for him. He could not agree fast enough and it was hard not to appear too eager when this was a dream come true for him.

“In here should be good,” she said when they reached a door. “It locks from the inside, so even if someone comes back, they won't be getting any sneak peak.”

“Yeah, cos that's just for me,” he said with a smirk.

“Something like that,” replied Sally with a giggle. He was about to ask her what she meant when she swung open the door to reveal Hollis Mason, handcuffed to the chair he sat in.

“What the hell is he doing here?!” Eddie asked.

“I could ask the same thing,” Hollis said. “Sally, what's going on?”

“Oh, did I not mention this to either of you?” she asked, giggling again. “Oops, must have slipped my mind.” There was a devious glint in her eyes. “One man isn't much of an audience, so I decided to bring the both of you.”

“Well, I'm not too good at sharin',” Eddie snapped.

“And I'd rather not share anything with this punk,” added Hollis.

Eddie didn't want to give up on his chance with Sally so easily, but he really didn't want to share this experience with Hollis. Having another man there ruined everything! He glared at the older man, still wondering why the fuck he was wearing handcuffs, and said, “So why doncha do us both a favor and get outta here?”

“Eddie,” said Sally in a warning tone, sounding almost like she was scolding him and he blushed, feeling like the child he was hoping tonight would prove that he wasn't. “If you want to stay, you've got to learn how to play nice. Hollis is my guest too, and you can't stay if you're going to be rude to him.”

He could have protested again, said something to let her know that he wasn't letting her boss him around, but his overwhelming desire for her, the fixation that had help him hostage since they had first met, made him hold his tongue. Maybe he was being a child, maybe this was something he would have to do to prove himself as an adult, maybe this was his rite of passage.

“Sal, I really don't think this is something...” Hollis trailed off as he tried to find the words to explain why he didn't and wouldn't like this strange situation.

“But you're still in handcuffs,” she replied offhandedly, as if that weren't a predicament she was using to her full advantage, as if she hadn't put him in that position, and as if she didn't have the power to get him out of it. “Thanks again for letting me borrow so many pairs.”

“Last chance to leave, kid,” he then said to Eddie, realizing that reasoning with Sally was a lost cause. But Eddie was not going to leave, not when he was finally so close to Sally, not even if he had to share her, and there was a challenge in his voice and Eddie did not back down from challenges.

“I ain't goin' anywhere,” he snapped and he sat down in another chair in the room. “Gonna strap me in too?” he asked, turning his attention back to Sally, who looked all too pleased that she has finally won.

“I knew you boys could learn to get along,” she said as she cuffed his wrists to the arms of the chair, She left his ankles free, just as she had done with Hollis, so if they really wanted to leave, it wouldn't be impossible.

When she had Eddie locked up, she stepped back, a sexy, playful smile on her face. She put on a record and instrumental song began to play and she dipped her knees in time, hands on her hips. And then she opened her mouth and her voice rung out, clear and sensual, and Eddie was already hard even though she had barely done anything. She was stunning and he could never watch her for long without being overwhelmed.

Strolling across her imaginary stage, swaying her hips all the while, Sally belted out her song, with sensual, inviting lyrics that promised many great things to come. Eddie was so caught up in that that he forgot that stripping would be part of the performance until she went to remove her waistband and his breath caught in his throat. He fidgeted in his seat, already desperate for some sort of contact, but all he could do was watch her as she let it fall to the floor.

Her glove was next, peeled off so slowly that it was almost pornographic in its own right. She flounced around, singing and swinging her glove, but all Eddie could think about was when that yellow dress would come off and if she would be removing what was under it too. He wondered if Hollis were enjoying the show just as much as he was and then shook his head; just because he had to share the show with him didn't mean he had to think about him too.

But his curiosity soon got the better of him and he glanced quickly to the side to see that the older man was tense, enraptured by the sight. Hollis was clearly loving it, even fidgeting a few times himself. Eddie watched him, trying to see if he was being driven just as crazy, but then he realized that he was actually watching Hollis more than he was watching Sally and he quickly turned his attention back to her.

She gave him a wink and he felt himself blush, mortified. Had she seen where he was looking? Had he been caught in the act? It wasn't like it meant anything, and he kept his focus on her, not breaking eye contact while she danced in front of him, but there was still laughter in her eyes. She was onto him.

But there was no way he could look away from her when she finally reached for her zipper, finally unsnapped the band around her neck, and her dress began to loosen around her. His eyes were focused on every new millimeter of skin as it was revealed to him, as she allowed her dress to slip further and further down. For only the briefest second he considered how Hollis must be watching her before he forced that thought out of his mind, and she let her dress hit the floor.

In only her underclothes and fishnet stockings, she continued to perform, and Eddie could hardly breathe now. This was more than he had seen of any woman in person, and she was every inch as perfect as he had thought she would be. Even without being fully exposed, she was showing him so much that he felt he couldn't complain even if she never showed him everything, but he certainly hoped that she would.

But then the song came to an end and she did not move to turn over the record or put on a new one. Instead, she looked back and forth between the two of them before she laughed and said, “You boys are some of the best spectators I've ever had. I don't think I've ever seen anyone quite so enthusiastic! But after giving you both such a nice show, I think you owe me.”

Eddie couldn't sit still and hadn't been able to for a long time; he didn't care what came next as long as he got some relief from this. “Whatever it is, baby, I'm your man.” He heard Hollis scoff and would have glared at him if he wasn't still doing his damnedest not to look at him at all.

“Well, I'm going to need both of you,” she replied, looking positively devious, but she had looked for almost the entirety of the evening. “Since the two of you seem so frustrated, I think you'll both get something out of this too.”

“Quit with the suspense already,” Hollis mumbled, and he sounded like he was trying to make a joke but meant it too much to really sound convincing.

“I'm going to take your cuffs off, and then I want to watch you take turns sucking each others cocks.” She had to be joking, but she wasn't. Eddie could just tell that, after everything she had said tonight, that she was once again serious about something he would never do, under any circumstances.

But even as Hollis said, “That's too far and you know it,” Eddie sat quietly, face burning as he stared at the ground. If he protested, she would once again threaten to send him off on his own, but if he didn't, she would think he wanted it. But if he protested, she would think that he didn't, and suddenly he wasn't so sure what he wanted.

She certainly noticed how docile he had become and gestured to him. “See, Eddie's willing. He sure doesn't think it's too far. I bet he knows how good of a show he got and I bet he wants to pay me back real good.”

“Doesn't make what you're asking any easier,” he replied. “He's just a kid, and he's a boy, and I really don't think...”

“His mouth wouldn't be much different from mine,” she said with a giggle that sounded meaner than any giggle Eddie had ever heard before. “If you show him a good time and let him show you one, you'll both be showing me a good time, and then we can all have fun after that.”

Eddie tuned out their bickering, focused only on how humiliated he was and how ashamed of himself he was for genuinely wanting this. But that humiliation and that shame wasn't enough to stop him from wanting it, and he continued to fidget in his seat, wishing for either of one of them to do something to help him out. He didn't care at all who touched him anymore just as long as somebody did.

Finally, he heard Hollis mutter an agreement and Sally squeal with delight, and then she was releasing them from their bonds and it was all he could do not to try to take care of matters by his own hand right away. He knew he must be visibly nervous, and he wasn't sure how he was going to handle his side of the deal, having never done this before, but he took some comfort in the fact that Hollis would be just an inexperienced as he was.

“I think it should be Eddie who delivers first,” she said, and he knew she was doing that on purpose, just to tease him further. She could probably tell that he felt like he was going to explode from desire and wanted to push him even further. How had he never noticed just how wicked she was before?

But he still didn't protest, getting on his knees like he knew he was supposed to while Hollis got partially undressed. Sally made a noise of appreciation, and even though Eddie wasn't the one being scrutinized, he still felt a surge of humiliation. What would she have to say about him? He took a deep breath, parting his lips as he moved forward, heart pounding. Now came the time where he actually had to do this, and though he had expected to feel disgusted, he did not.

He wrapped his lips around Hollis' cock, and almost immediately, he heard the other man groan. Did it really feel that good to him? If it did, he hadn't wanted to admit it and the noise sounded against his will. Eddie couldn't blame him for that, but he was determined to get him to make more noise, get him to feel just as humiliated for how into it he was, if not more so.

He brought it further into his mouth, trying not to gag when he brought it just a bit too deep. It wasn't hard to figure out where to go from there and he sucked lightly, listening as the older man's breathing grew shallow. He was fighting to not show his pleasure, but he was definitely enjoying this.

“Oh, by the way,” said Sally, speaking up. “Neither of you boys are allowed to finish from that, so make sure you stop before you go too far. I want to get some enjoyment out of you, after all.”

Eddie was relieved that he wouldn't have to find out if she expected him to swallow or not, and he was glad that he would actually get to do something with her once all of this was over. He tentatively licked at Hollis while he sucked and earned another moan for his efforts. This was easier than he thought, and he had soon enough settled into a comfortable rhythm of steady sucking while he rolled his tongue over Hollis' cock, until finally the man could not keep his moans under control.

It would have gotten boring after a while, being so repetitive, if it weren't for the fact that Sally was watching and would occasionally comment on how he was doing a good job or ask how Hollis was liking it (usually getting only a grunt in response). With her comments adding to the humiliation and therefore adding to the thrill, it was hard to get bored.

Finally, he heard Hollis say, in a stained voice, “Okay, that's enough, I need to stop,” and Eddie complied, pulling back and standing up, all while keeping his eyes trained on the ground. It was his turn now and he was still rock hard, panting slightly and trying to contain his excitement as he undid his belt. Once his zipper was down, he hastily freed his cock, and the short touch from his own hand was enough to cause him to hiss. He was more turned on than he could ever remember being.

Hollis fell to his knees dutifully, mimicking Eddie's actions as he moved forward, parting his lips fit his mouth around. Whimpering, Eddie bit the inside of his cheek to silence himself, but it was so damn hard because it felt so good. The damp heat was driving him wild and Hollis had only just begun, had not even started sucking yet, but Eddie was already in ecstasy.

And then he felt the older man's tongue applying just the right amount of pressure and all control was lost as he let out a loud, pathetic moan. He heard Sally snickering and his cheeks burned as he looked at her against his better judgment. When they made eye contact, him a desperate, moaning mess being sucked off by another man, she burst out laughing and that was all it took to push him too far.

He tried to pull back in time, but he wasn't able to form the words to warn Hollis to move, and he had just barely managed to get free before he was done in, and Hollis had not yet moved out of the way. Eddie came with a panicked moan, and was left panting and somewhat horrified as he saw what he had done. The pleasure would have been overwhelming but the humiliation was enough to keep him firmly planted in reality and Sally gasped before laughing all over again.

Hollis, to his credit, sat silently for a moment rather than immediately lashing out, and when he finally reacted, all he did was let out an exasperated sigh. He only looked mildly disgusted, and Eddie back up a bit, giving a nervous laugh. The older man looked around before finally, sighing once more, he brought up his shirt to wipe his face with while Sally managed to get her laughter under control.

“I thought I said to wait on that,” she said, a few giggles still slipping in.

Hollis smirked. “He's still young, you know. Bet it was hard for him.” Despite going into this completely unsure, he sure was acting smug now and Eddie's blush deepened, if that were even possible.

He laughed a little louder, as if he could actually play this off. “Nah, I did it on purpose,” he lied. “Betcha liked it, too.”

But Hollis, who he had hoped to get a rise out of, only chuckled at this. “Whatever you say, kid.”

Just as Eddie was about to lash out in response, Sally interrupted. “I had my reasons for telling you to wait. Now what about all my fun?” His mind was brought back to finally getting to do something with her and he felt himself twitch in response. He was already bouncing back, and it had only been a few minutes.

“That won't be a problem,” he said with a smirk, and Hollis snorted as he stood up.

“Like I said, he's young.”

“Ya wanna cut that out?!” Eddie snapped.

“Boys, boys, we can bicker later,” she said with a sigh. “Right now, I'm getting pretty impatient. You both put on such a nice show for me even if it was cut a bit short.” Here, she snickered. “Now, how about we all work together?”

They agreed, halting their impending argument once more. Hollis was one of the last men Eddie could have seen himself cooperating with like this, but it was what Sally wanted and it didn't matter how much he pretended- he had sucked the man off and been sucked off by the man and he had loved it. There wasn't a decent place for them to lay down so Sally instructed Eddie to lay on the floor.

He watched in something akin to awe as she undressed the rest of the way before pausing and saying, “I almost forgot!” She flounced across the room to dig through a bag she had, presumably her purse, and produced a small jar that she handed to Hollis. “Use this to get ready,” she said. Then she was standing over Eddie and easing down on top of him, and his breath caught in his throat because this was it.

He was pressed into her and he groaned in ecstasy, arching his back to push in just a bit deeper. Sally gave a little gasp of pleasure and began to bounce lightly on top of him, leaning forward, and he realized that Hollis had come in behind her to support her, lifting her legs to grant him access as well.

“Be gentle back there,” she said, and Hollis nodded as he pressed in. He added just enough additional pressure that Sally was pushed down further on Eddie without doing anything herself, and he moaned. When Hollis thrust, or when Eddie bucked his hips, she was pushed further between the two of them and soon she was crying out about how great this was.

Eddie reached up to rest his hands on her only to have them brush against another pair of hands and he and Hollis made eye contact over her shoulder. Immediately, he was reminded of all that had transpired between them and he blushed, looking back away, and Hollis did the same.

Sally let out a laugh, broken up as she was bounced between the two of them. “You two enjoying yourself? Must be nice, getting to share me like this. I can tell you're becoming fast friends!”

Eddie tried to ignore her and tried to keep from looking up at Hollis again, but his mind continued to wander, and it became all too pleasurable to think about the entirety of the day while he fucked Sally; watching her dance, getting caught staring at Hollis, being made to suck Hollis' cock, losing control on the older man's face and being mocked for it, and now having Sally between the two of them, her flesh the only thing separating them. He didn't like men, he swore he wasn't that way, but this encounter would surely leave him confused.

Hollis couldn't be too far off, having gotten so close before and then been denied the chance to finish, so Eddie was determined to outlast him this time. Even as he felt his own pleasure mounting, he refused to give in until he knew that Hollis had finished, but then he heard Sally gasp again and again and he could feel her tightening up around him and then she came and he had absolutely no choice in the matter.

She was still riding out her orgasm when he joined her and their moans mingled and _then_ he finally heard Hollis grunt and moan and felt him give one last, weak thrust. He quickly pulled out of Sally in order to collapse on the ground beside them, and she collapsed on top of Eddie, rolling over a bit and wedging herself between the two of them.

“That was a lot of fun, boys,” she purred. Eddie was so dazed that he almost did not even hear her. “You two made a damn good audience and even better performers. If I weren't so selfish, I'd say you should take that show on the road, but I'd prefer if you only did it for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> ugh that was longer than i expected uhg this was dumb


End file.
